1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and device for adhesively securing a fabric in place relative to a needle and thread of a sewing machine while applying an image to the fabric by, for example, embroidering.
2. Description of Prior Art
The conventional method of holding a fabric relative to a needle of an automatic sewing machine involves the use of a two-piece hoop assembly which pinches the fabric between an inner hoop ring and an outer hoop ring. Examples of such devices are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,208 to Nishida et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,762,076 to Wakaizumi. Typically, the fabric and two-piece hoop are assembled and then attached to a sewing machine. For example, the assembled device may be attached to the X-Y motion head of an automatic sewing machine. The sewing machine then embroiders an image on the fabric within the border of the hoop. Several problems are encountered in such sewing operation. For example, there is a tendency to distort the fabric when it is clamped or pinched by the hoop. This is a particular problem when a delicate fabric is clamped within the conventional two-piece hoop. When a stretchable material is being clamped within the hoop there is a tendency for the material to gather. A further problem results from the need to have "drum tight" stretching of the fabric within the hoop in order to obtain a satisfactory image during embroidering or sewing. Subsequent removal of the fabric from the hoop may cause the fabric surrounding the image to pucker as tension is released. In addition, the cumbersome nature of the conventional hoop assembly makes it difficult to center the portion of the fabric upon which the image is to be embroidered or sewn. A further problem relates to fabric waste. For example, when a small fabric such as a pocket piece is to be embroidered, it must first be sewn or otherwise attached to a larger piece of fabric known as a "sacrifice" cloth. The sacrifice cloth is secured to the hoop assembly for embroidering. Subsequently, the pocket must be removed from the sacrifice cloth which is discarded. In addition to being wasteful, the use of a sacrifice cloth is time consuming.
It is known to use strips of adhesive or tape in place of the conventional sewing hoop to hold a fabric in place relative to needles of a sewing machine. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,357,885 to Stockton describes such an embodiment. However, the device described in Stockton, as well as the conventional hoop, does not provide any means for preventing the thread from bouncing back; i.e., being partially withdrawn from the fabric, when the needle is withdrawn during the sewing or embroidering operation. Such bounce back requires the use of more thread than is desirable. To overcome this problem it is believed to be necessary to use high thread tension which tends to cause thread breakage and undesirable machine down time. In addition, the use of an adhesive tape as described in Stockton does not prevent puckering of the fabric during sewing.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved method and device for adhesively securing a fabric in place relative to a needle of a sewing machine which applies an image to such fabric.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a method and device which does not distort the fabric or cause the fabric to gather.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide such a method and device which does not cause the fabric to pucker.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such a method and device by means of which a fabric may readily be centered relative to a needle of a sewing machine.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a method and device which reduces waste by eliminating the need for a sacrifice cloth.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide such a method and device which allows the fabric to be positioned relative to a needle of a sewing machine in an expeditious manner.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such a method and device which prevents thread bounce back during the sewing or embroidering operation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a method and device which reduces thread breakage by allowing for a reduction in thread tension.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a method and device which reduces the amount of thread required in an automatic sewing operation.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method and device which reduces the tendency for needle breakage.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device which can be adapted to existing sewing machines for adhesively securing a fabric in place relative to a needle of a sewing machine.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such a device in kit form.